In the coming year, our research efforts will be directed toward three principal areas of investigation: 1) Immune response to bilateral lung allografts. In these studies, five groups of dogs will be utilized. In addition to a large control group, some animals will be variously treated to achieve states of active or passive enhancement, while others will receive the standard immunosuppressive drugs in different combinations following the bilateral lung allograft. A battery of immunologic studies will be performed. 2) Lung preservation. We have previously used lung allografts in our storage studies but we are changing our experiments to utilize autografts. New storage techniques will be evaluated by measurement of pulmonary function parameters prior to removal of the lung, following reimplantation 24 hours later, and at regular intervals for four weeks. 3) Lung function during total body hypothermia. Proposed animal studies include regulation of the dietary fat, subsequent pulmonary function studies, and quantitative analysis of individual membrane phospholipids for specific fatty acid content following total body immersion in an ice bath. We propose to relate lung function at low temperatures to the level of polyunsaturated fatty acids of lung membrane lipids.